Sherlock: Headaches
by Anneh2793
Summary: Sherlock has really overdone it this time. He's spent too long on the case and made himself ill as a result. It seems John is the one who can also makes things all better. Just light fluffiness :  John x Sherlock   M for swearing just in case!


Okay, so very light fluffiness :3

The basic storyline:  
>Sherlock has been overdoing it lately and has made him self ill because of it. John seems to be the one who can help him towards making his headache a little better and eventually getting some sleep after too long. It really is just fluffy and as sweet as I can possibly make it.<p>

**There may already be some kind of storyline similar, BUT, i've read so many or i just haven't read one yet. So, if there is anything similar already, I apologise profusely. I really do NOT mean to steal anyone's ideas. **Other than that, please do enjoy and leave reviews, whether it's positive or something that will help me in the future. :)

Anneh xoxo 3

Sherlock lay in bed still wide awake, thinking about anything and everything that is possible to think about. Everything is happening in his brain apart from sleep. He watches as John lay beside him sleeping so peacefully - it's almost sickening. He just can't see why John can just lay down and sleep just like that. It makes Sherlock's blood boil a little bit in envy at John. He also can't help but think how cute John looks like while he does sleep. He tries focusing on John thinking that maybe, just maybe, it might send a signal to the rest of his body to start sleeping.

Staring at John does nothing for Sherlock but make him want to stretch out his hand to stroke his face. His body overtakes his actions as he starts stroking the soft skin on John's face, while taking in every little detail. Sherlock flinches as he sees John's eyes start to open and stare at him groggily. He retreats his hand back to slide under his own head again still staring at John.

"Sherlock, what's up?"

"Sorry, I just… I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought it was a good idea to stroke my face?"

Sherlock couldn't help but stare at the small space between them, his eyes full of guilt. He didn't lift his eyes back up until he said, "Again… Sorry."

John did nothing but stare at him for a few seconds before asking, "Why can't you sleep?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself. My brain just can't switch off. I can think of anything and everything BUT sleeping. It's actually making this headache worse."

John propped himself up a little on his elbow, "You have a headache?"

"Yeah… I've had it for a couple of days now."

"Sherlock, why didn't you say anything?"

"You would have made me take a break from everything and it would have taken me longer to solve the case. I wasn't going to let you stop me just because of a silly little headache."

John could feel himself slightly scowling at Sherlock after hearing the previous statement. He couldn't believe the cheek of Sherlock. Here he was actually caring and all he gets back is Sherlock telling him that he would have just hindered him. He couldn't help but just say back, "Well, sorry for caring," and turned over with his back to Sherlock and drifting off back to sleep.

Sherlock stared at John's back, whispering to himself, "Really not good…"

**~ ~ ~ 3 ~ ~ ~**

John didn't wake again until he felt the sheets being tugged at. He looked around the room groggily for a clock before turning over again. He turned over to see Sherlock curled up, grabbing the sheets and whimpering slightly with his eyes squeezed shut as tightly as he possibly could. John propped himself up, reaching a hand out to stroke Sherlocks arm before asking, "Sherlock, has it really gotten that bad?"

Sherlock could do nothing but very quietly reply back with, "Yes… I've really done it now."

"I'll just go and get some water and some pain killers, I won't be long"

John started to get out of bed before he felt an arm grab his wrist tightly. He looked to see Sherlock's knuckles white as he grabbed onto his wrists as tight as possible.

"Please John… Please, don't leave me. It'll… It'll go, It always does."

John shook his head saying, "You've already had this headache for two days and it's just getting worse, there's no way you can continue to do nothing. I promise, I won't be any longer than a minute."

He felt the hand around his wrist slacken and he continued to get out of bed to get the water and pills. He walked into the living room to get some pills out his bag that he always carried around. He grabbed the strip taking them into the kitchen. John continued to grab a glass filling it with water from the tap before grabbing the strip of pills again and walking back to the bedroom.

Sherlock was still curled up into a very tight ball, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"See, that didn't take very long. But you need to sit up now."

"No, it'll hurt. I can't do it."

"Sherlock, both you and I know that you can. Besides, you'll spill water everywhere if you stay like that."

Sherlock started sitting up and John helped, hoping it would stop Sherlock's headache from hurting anymore than it already was. He swivelled around to grab the pills and water to hand to Sherlock. Handing Sherlock the water, John popped two pills from the strip into Sherlock's hands. He saw as Sherlock just looked at the two pills before saying, "Two. Is that all I get? My brain is dying and I get TWO pills."

"Saying that your brain is dying is going just a bit over the top. Besides, these are a bit stronger than your average over the counter medication. So stop whining and take the damn pills."

Sherlock shot a look at John before complying and taking the pills. John couldn't help but shake his head and sigh slightly.

**~ ~ ~ 3 ~ ~ ~**

After taking the pills, Sherlock set the glass of water onto the bedside table and went back to curling up into a ball. He just wanted it all to go away, the headache, the thoughts and the tiredness that has now set into his body. He felt John as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down his back. It was soothing and he welcomed the touch as anything was better than the pain. He felt better enough to at least stop squeezing his eyes shut so tightly. As he did so, he saw the concern in John's eyes as he continued rubbing his hand up and down, along his arm now.

"John, why do you care so much? It's not like i'm the kindest and easiest person to live with."

"Sherlock, I don't care how much you piss me off or how many times you say the wrong thing. I love you for who you are and my feelings are never going to change for you. You're my boyfriend and nothing will stop me caring about you."

Sherlock closed his eyes softly as John placed a kiss on his forehead. Sherlock couldn't help but sigh softly. He loved John, he really did. Sherlock was just terrible at voicing his feelings or how he acted around John. He really didn't mean to upset him or hurt his feelings, it was just the way he was.

"John… I really don't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know Sherlock. If I didn't I would have moved out ages ago if I didn't"

Sherlock's eyes shot straight up to John with fear plastering them. He doesn't want to get to a point where he hurt John so much he would leave, he really doesn't.

"Sherlock, don't panic, I'm not going anywhere, trust me."

John smiled at Sherlock while squeezing his hand for reassurance. Sherlock relaxed again, even after hearing John saying he wasn't going anywhere. He took John's hand, kissed it and kept it close to his face loving the warmth. He loved the touch of his skin agains't his own, the way John was so caring, how he had so much love to give to just Sherlock alone. The thought terrified him everyday if was to loose all of this. He shuffled closer to John, resting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and every breath he took. The pain was still niggling at him, no matter how content he was feeling right now.

"You can stroke my head as well you know."

"I didn't know if that was going to make it worse or not, but if you want me to, I will."

Sherlock almost felt like he could start purring agains't the feeling of John stroking his head and running his fingers through his hair. It was great until it started to make his headache worse.

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea"

He felt a little disheartened as John had to stop stroking his head but settled for staying in the same position, intertwining his fingers with John. He squeezed his eyes shut again briefly as John let out a little giggle.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Sherlock opened his eyes again, just laying there contented. The feeling of contentment didn't last for long however as he started to feel sick in his stomach. He groaned a little, arching his back and gripping John's hand tighter a little. He also felt John moving to look down on him.

"What's wrong, is your headache getting worse?"

"No, it's my stomach. I feel quite nauseous."

John sat up letting go of Sherlock's hand. After he had let go of his hand, Sherlock felt nothing but sadness and the nauseous feeling welling in his stomach.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom? Or do you think you'll be better off just staying here? I can grab a bowl or something."

"No, i'll go to the bathroom. I think it might be-"

Sherlock jumped over John to get out of bed and run to the bathroom. Just as he slammed open the door and got to the toilet he threw up. He couldn't think of any other times he had been sick. He hated this though. It took control of his body and made him feel so weak and vulnerable. The mixture of being physically sick and the headache just made Sherlock feel so weak. He never wants to be in this place again. A hand started rubbing his back slowly and soon a cold flannel was placed into his hand. Sherlock twisted his head round to see John. Even just seeing John smiling made him feel better again and the nauseous feeling go away. He twisted his body round so he could sit on the floor beside the toilet and wiped his mouth with the flannel.

"Thank you… sorry for just, jumping like that."

"It's okay, I would have been a bit more peeved if I had have ended up with vomit on me however."

John chuckled and smiled at Sherlock in which he then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"How's the headache anyway? The pills should have started working by now."

"It's better than it was. Although I think it might be because I have you here as well."

**~ ~ ~ 3 ~ ~ ~**

John smiled again, but bigger and brighter. He sat beside Sherlock drawing him closer by snaking an arm around his hips and allowing him to rest his head upon John's shoulder.

"Perhaps next time, I might tone down how much time I spend on trying to solve the case."

"I've been trying to tell you that for god knows how long. It's about time you started taking my advice."

"You're just not persistent enough. Next time, force me down to the floor if you need to."

"I can't do that."

"What, why? Of course you can, you were in the army like you keep reminding me."

John just had to laugh at what Sherlock had just said before saying, "I know, but if I forced you to the ground, I might also be forced to just ravish you just there."

"To be perfectly honest, I wish you would."

John kissed the top of Sherlocks head, placing the kiss within the curls. He loved these rare sentimental moments he and Sherlock could share, but they were few and far between. It's a shame this time it also has to be when Sherlock is sick. He loved it when Sherlock would openly accept the affection, it also gave John a chance to prove to him just how much he loved the man, no matter what he was like. No one could ever see him the same way he did. He realised however that the hard floor was making him loose the feeling in his backside. He sighed before saying, "Sherlock, i've lost all feeling in my bum. Do you think you're well enough to move back to the bedroom?"

Sherlock sighed and said, "Yeah, the nausea seems to have disappeared now. I'm also quite glad you asked because I seem to have lost feeling in mine as well."

John removed his arm from Sherlock's waist before standing up. He also helped Sherlock up from the bathroom floor before putting his arm around Sherlock's waist again. They walked back to the bedroom, letting Sherlock get comfortable in bed again before John climbed in and back under the covers again. He placed a kiss upon Sherlock's forehead before pulling back to see Sherlock's eyes become heavy.

"Is it finally going?"

"Mmm? Oh, seems to be."

John giggled slightly before saying to Sherlock, "Get some sleep then. It's been too long."

"M'okay"

And with that, Sherlock finally drifted off to sleep. John watched him for about a minute or so before he himself drifted off to sleep.

**~ ~ ~ 3 ~ ~ ~**

It wasn't until 1 in the afternoon before Sherlock woke again. He looked to see the bed empty beside him before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He made each step as quiet as possible as so John would not hear his presence. Once he was close enough behind John, he snaked his arms around John's waist and kissed him on the neck.

"I love you."

"Afternoon. I love you too."

John placed his hands upon Sherlock's and stood there as happy as anything. The feeling could not be any better. The same for Sherlock


End file.
